Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system and method for processing of optical lenses.
Description of Related
The processing/machining of optical lenses takes place in several steps or in several separate processing apparatus. The processing/machining can comprise especially forming or cutting, polishing, coating, testing and measuring, marking, coating and/or cleaning.
Use of transfer systems for the transport of workpieces, especially of work holding-fixtures with the workpieces, to and from processing apparatus, is fundamentally known.
International Patent Application Publication WO 2008/042277 A1 discloses a system for processing of optical lenses, the system having different processing apparatus and a transfer system between the processing apparatus. A processing line for serial processing is formed. The lenses are therefore conveyed from one processing apparatus to the next processing apparatus until the lenses have passed through all processing apparatus. The processing apparatus and the transfer system with conveyor apparatus are controlled by a central computer or controller.
German Patent Application DE 41 07 084 A1 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,241 disclose an automatic conveyor system for transport of objects between production areas which each consist of one or more production stations of the same type and which are arranged with predetermined distances in two parallel rows. Furthermore, between the two parallel rows there is another conveyor apparatus for transport of objects between production areas remote from one another. In addition, between the individual production stations, there is another conveyor apparatus with a driverless shunting carriage with an assigned loading robot. The transfer system and the conveyor apparatus are controlled by a central control computer.
British Patent Application GB 1 567 587 A discloses a transfer system for workpieces in order to convey them alternately to two independently working processing apparatus by means of endless conveyor belts.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,039,899 and 6,071,440 disclose a system for casting and hardening of contact lenses. Pallets with front mold halves and pallets with rear mold halves are conveyed by separate belt conveyor apparatus to a transfer apparatus which transfers the pallets in alternation in the desired sequence to another belt conveyor apparatus.
International Patent Application Publication WO 2010/012364 A1 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 8,397,898 B2 disclose a system for sorting of goods in order to load the goods in an ordered sequence into a transport vehicle.
German Patent Application DE 10 2007 059 303 A1 discloses a system with a main conveyor belt which has at least two tracks revolving in the same direction. An outer track is used as an overtake track on which workpieces or work holding-fixtures which are not to be supplied to processing continue to be transported. Changing from one transport track to another transport track takes place by sliding vanes and assigned punches. Moreover, cross conveyors with conveyor belts which run in the opposite direction are assigned to each processing station, workpieces to be machined or work holding-fixtures being extracted via corresponding shunts from the main conveyor belt to the cross conveyors for processing in the respective processing apparatus. The known system requires a relatively large amount of space and also requires in addition to the main conveyor belt for each processing station two cross conveyor belts. This does not allow optimum progression of operations. German Patent Application DE 30 28 283 A1 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,318 disclose a similar production system.
In the processing/machining of lenses, it has been conventional to date to form a processing line from several processing apparatus which the lenses to be processed/machined pass through in succession. The processing line is then set in particular to certain processing or a lens shape. For different processing operations, for example, lenses which are to be processed/machined differently, either refitting must take place or a separate processing line is used. In the processing of different lenses this can result in that the rate of utilization of different processing lines is very uneven or that frequent refitting is necessary. The successive or linear passage through a given sequence of processing apparatus has the disadvantage that when one processing apparatus fails the processing must be stopped altogether. Furthermore the optimum rate of utilization of different processing apparatus, especially when they have different processing capacities, is not possible in conventional processing lines. Conventionally, all processing apparatus and conveyor apparatus are controlled by a central control. In particular, it is usually centrally established which processing apparatus machines which lens in which form. In existing processing lines expansion has therefore been very expensive to date. Conventionally, then complete rebuilding and reprogramming of the central control must be done.